Circuits, and in particular circuits utilizing RFID chips or tags are becoming more and more popular in the electronic industry. In particular, the ability to create and implement very simple RFID chips in numerous applications has led to their use as readers/transmitters in a multitude of applications. However, as a tradeoff for their simple design, these RFID chips often lack needed functionality and thus must be incorporated into a greater circuit in order to provide the desired product functionality to a user. Unfortunately, in order to add the circuit components the provide the additional functionality, the manufacturing costs are increased and the components can be rigid, fragile and/or have a large footprint such that they severely inhibit many of the advantages gained by using the RFID chips used alone. Thus, designers are forced to choose between cheaper circuits that fully take advantage of the simplicity of the RFID chips, but have less functionality or more expensive circuits that incorporate additional components electrically coupled to the RFID chips, but often detract from the savings, flexibility and other advantages gained by utilizing the RFID chips.